My Mistake
by clairebear0216
Summary: It's the beginning of their eighth year. Hogwarts has been rebuilt and everyone was invited. There are eight heads of the school this year, two from every house. Among those eight are Hermione and Malfoy. What happens when Malfoy starts to be civil? What happens when Herione starts to feel bad for Malfoy? Everyone's made mistakes. Can they fix them? Or is it too late?


I, Hermione Granger, was the new Head Girl at Hogwarts. This year they decided to do things a little differently. This year there were going to be eight Heads, two from each house. The only bad thing is this year all the Heads have to live in one house.

The Heads were Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Padma Patil, Michael Corner, and me. We were all expected to share one common room? As if I would want to share with Draco Malfoy. I don't want to sound rude but he hasn't exactly been kind to me for the past six years. What makes seventh year any different?

Professor Dumbledore sent me a letter saying that I was a Head Girl. There were a lot of rules, which I already put to memory. I would get my own room though. That was good. I am tired of people borrowing my clothes or my homework.

I thought about this the entire time I was on my way to the train station. This year my parents couldn't go. I had to go with the Weasly's with Harry. It wasn't bad at all. I got the chance to talk to Ginny. I know she is a year younger than me but she was the only friend I had that I could talk to about anything. She understood me, and my dilemma. I had to share a common room with Draco Malfoy and all Harry and Ron can do is laugh or scowl.

"What do I do? I hate him. I will not sit on a chair he has sat on," I said. Ginny already knew I hated Malfoy. She knew why too. It wasn't just that he called me a mudblood or a know-it-all or anything like that.

_it was fourth year. The Yule Ball. I had gone with Victor Krum. I had finally snuck away from him to talk to Harry and Ron. I ran into Ron and started arguing. Finally they both left and I sat down, upset from the night. I finally took off my shoes, stood up, and made my way outside. Victor had gone to bed because he had the next task soon. I walked through the grass to the lake. I climbed one of the trees by the lake and sat to watch the stars. I heard voices. It was Malfoy and Pansy. They were arguing._

_"I saw you staring at her," Pansy yelled. Malfoy glared at her but didn't deny it. Who was this girl?_

_"She's a mudblood, or did you forget?" Malfoy stepped forward and grabbed her arm._

_"I didn't forget. Why do you think I let her dance with him? She deserves a great guy and instead she gets him." He looked down almost sadly. Pansy seemed to be able to tell and she relaxed. She patted Malfoy on the back._

_"It's okay Draco. Someday you can be together. Until then pretend you like me a little better please. I mean you couldn't hold one door for me?" He chuckled._

_"I'll act better but remember you can't tell anyone."_

_"Why would I tell anyone Draco Malfoy is in love with a mudblood? I mean seriously. And also she happens to be the best friend of your enemy. But maybe you could be a little kinder to her. No more mudblood stuff maybe?" He nodded._

_"I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. She kissed his cheek and started back to the castle. Malfoy was watching the water now, looking away from me. I quickly, but quietly, climbed down. I debated weather or not to pretend I just walked down here. I decided to. Maybe I could get him to accidentally tell me who he was in love with._

_"Malfoy?" He turned quickly at the sound of my voice. For a second he was surprised but then his face morphed into his usual sneer._

_"What are you doing here mud- Granger?" Why didn't he call me mudblood? He always called me names._

_"I could ask you the same thing," I retorted back. He sat by the lake. I carefully sat down on a rock close to him but not to close._

_"What are you doing Granger?"_

_"I'm sitting," I said._

_"Draco," Zabini called. I turned to see him walking towards us from the castle. I didn't really care if he saw me with Malfoy. Nothing was going on._

_"Get away from me Granger," Malfoy said. He then did one of the worst things possible. He pushed me into the freezing cold water. I immediately came up for air and yelled at him. He was already walking away laughing with Zabini._

_"Draco Malfoy you are the most disgusting thing on this planet," I yelled. That was just one of the many things I yelled at his retreating form._

_I climbed out of the water slowly. My beautiful dress was heavy and my legs were going numb from cold. I made it to Madam Pomfrey. She gave me a potion to help with the cold and then sent me to my room. I quickly took off the dress and hung it to dry. I slipped on some pajamas and fell asleep before any of my roommates got back._

"I know you hate him but you have to admit that this summer was good to him. He's hot. I mean he is like a god. You are going to be living close to a god. You better give me details," Ginny said, totally not helping.

"Sure if he doesn't kill me in my sleep," I said, sarcastically of course. I didn't think Malfoy would kill me but he would maybe hurt me.

"Just come to me if you need anything. Or Ron or Harry too. They'll help. If you need to you can kick Ron out of his bed and sleep there. He can have the floor," Ginny reassured me.

"It's okay. I can do this," I said. I don't know if I was telling myself or her more. Dumbledore gave a welcoming speech and dismissed us. Ginny wished me luck as I made my way to the heads dormitory.

Since the heads dormitory is so important the portrait sees your face and only allows you in. I walked up and the portrait looked at me. She was a young woman with long black hair that she was constantly combing.

"Hermione Granger," she said. I nodded. I walked in when she opened it and saw a beautiful room. It had all of the house colors in the common room. I saw a door marked Hermione and walked to it.

I opened it to find a winding staircase going up to a beautiful room. It had three red walls with one gold wall. I saw my suitcase on the top of the red and gold bed. Since it was almost dinner I decided to head down.

I opened my door and ran into someone. I instantly dropped to the floor and the person almost landed on top of me. They caught themselves at the last second by putting their hands on either side of my face and holding themselves up.

I looked up at the face and saw Draco. But he wasn't sneering or smirking at me. He just looked like he was in awe. Why?

"Watch where you're going Granger," he said softly. He quickly stood up as I sat up. He held his hand out to me. What was he doing? Being civil to me? Me? Mudblood Granger?

"Come on," he said in the same soft voice. He reached down and took my hands. He pulled me up but didn't let go of my hands. We stared at each other for a few moments.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Ginny. The second Malfoy saw her he pushed me, lightly, away and turned to leave.

"Watch where you're going Granger," he said again. This time his voice held the same cruelness as I was used to. What happened?

He quickly walked past Ginny, shoving her shoulder. I stared at the spot where he had been while Ginny ran up to me.


End file.
